


Unpredictable

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has some surprises up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpredictable

Sam had never gone for the conventional apple-pie types – even Jess, the most normal of his relationships, was quirkier than she looked - but the Trickster had things up his sleeve that Sam couldn’t believe.

Once Gabriel surprised him with a date to Niagara Falls, complete with white-water rafting “angel-style”, as Gabriel put it (which meant, more or less, freefall with no raft); another time Sam managed to have the best sex of his life at midnight in a zoo. He could never tell when Gabriel would pop up with ridiculous, stereotypical pranks, either: something about low comedy had tickled the angel, so a mud pie to the face, frogs in their bed or a near-manic Gabriel juggling lit fireworks weren’t uncommon.

And Gabriel could be embarrassingly, flamboyantly romantic, as when he serenaded Sam at the top of his voice in public, or when he showered bright pink and purple glitter-glue and confetti over Sam wherever he went, much to Dean’s amusement.

It was this good-natured, but almost defensive, mischief that made Gabriel’s occasional show of real tenderness that much sweeter.


End file.
